World Tournament Guide
How to Play Basic Rules You can access the World Tournament page when the World Tournament icon on the home page appears in color. You can only participate in the World Tournament during the event period. The World Tournament consists of 4 rounds (Preliminary (STA 10), Quarterfinal (STA 15), Semifinal (STA 15) and Final (STA 20)) with WT Points attainable in each one. Knock out the competition by scoring the most points! Fight your way through the Tournament, earn Points and claim the coveted seat of Champion! Also, get ranked based on your total Points to win rewards! There is no limit for how many times you can enter the World Tournament during the event, so keep trying to accumulate your total Tournament Points! Don't be afraid of encountering losses along the way. Joining a Tournament You can enter the World Tournament any time when the Participate button is available on the World Tournament page. You can pick up from a previous session by selecting the Continue button. The team participating in the tournament can also be selected in Quests and Events. However, note that the formation of that team cannot be edited until the tournament session is over. After a round concludes, you will immediately proceed to the next one with the team's HP being recovered. The tournament sessions can be ended when the following situations occur: * Winning in the Final * Retiring during the session * Game Over resulted from your team's HP reaching 0. * Failing to progress to the next round (3rd or 4th place in preliminary or 2nd in Quarter/Semi/Finals) * Selecting Quit during battles Tournament Points Your performance in the World Tournament will be judged by the number of your Tournament Points which can be earned through winning the rounds or battles in the preliminary as well as stopping at certain Tiles. Your Total Tournament Points represents your overall performance during the event. When the tournament is over, the points you have earned in this session will be added to your total points. If you choose to retire during a session, all the points you earned will be added to your total tournament points. However, if you are defeated or choose to quit a battle, only half of the points you've earned will be added. To play it safe or to aim to become champion, make your choices strategically and wisely based on your team's strength. Note that even if you win battles after the tournament ends, these points will not be counted to your Total Tournament Points. Rankings The Rankings are based on your Total Tournament Points. Your ranking at the end of the World Tournament will decide the rewards you will get. (Players with the same Points will get the same ranking.). The rankings will not be displayed in real-time. It will take a few minutes to calculate and update the rankings. Tiers and Leagues Your Tier will be raised as you accumulate Total Tournament Points. All players will start from the Pilaf Tier at the commencement of the World Tournament. Try your best to defeat other competitors and aim to improve your Tier. The Tiers are divided into 4 leagues. The higher the league, the better the rewards you will receive. Friends In the World Tournament, you will not be able to enjoy the benefits your Friend grants you in Quests or Events. The Leader Skill of your Friend will not be activated and you will not receive Friend Points. Bonus Points In addition to defeating opponents, Tournament Points can also be gained as bonuses in other ways. The more turns (the number of moves left on the map) left before the round concludes, the more extra Points you will get. Moreover, Bonus Teams will appear randomly. You will get more Tournament Points by defeating Bonus Teams than by defeating normal teams. Information regarding bonus Tournament Points will be displayed on the Result page. Bonus Teams These are the Bonus Teams that you can encounter during the World Tournament. They are in alphabetical order with the number of Bonus Points you receive. Click on "Expand" to see the full list. (WIP) *Android Army (+19500 pts) ** *Dokkan Rush (+120000 pts) ** *Frieza's Army (+21500 pts) ** *Frieza Force (Strong) (+41000 pts) ** *Giant Apes (+41000 pts) ** *Girls' Party (+13000 pts) ** *God Rush (+120000 pts) ** *Incredible Adventure (+12000 pts) ** *Legendary Power Team (+185000 pts) ''- Only encountered during Finals'' ** *Majin Team (+41000 pts) ** *Metal Coora's Army (+15000 pts) ** *Movie Bosses (+65000 pts) ** *Saiyan Team (+24000 pts) ** *Strike Rush (+21500 pts) ** *Team GT (+41000 pts) ** *Team Kami (+41000 pts) ** 60px|link=Heart of Gold Grand Supreme Kai *The 21st WT team (+24000 pts) ** *The 21st WT team (+41000 pts) ** *The 22nd WT team (+24000 pts) ** 60px|link=Full Moon Grudge Man-Wolf *The 22nd WT team (+41000 pts) ** 60px|link=Full Moon Grudge Man-Wolf *The 23rd WT team (+24000 pts) ** *The 23rd WT team (+24000 pts) ** *The 23rd WT team (+41000 pts) ** 60px|link=A Brand-New Super Attack Goku *The 25th WT team (+24000 pts) ** *The 25th WT team (+41000 pts) ** *The Son Family (+16500 pts) ** Local Ranking Local Ranking is like a mini competition where players of similar strength battle it out. The ranks of Local Ranking are determined based on the number of Tournament Points players earn while the Local Ranking is being held. Rewards are given out according to the final rankings at the end of the competition. Any players who earn the same number of Tournament Points will be given the same rank. Local rankings are not updated in real time, it may take several minutes before the latest information appears. Win Streak Bonus The Win Streak Bonus allows you to receive extra Tournament Points when consecutive wins are achieved. The Win Streak Bonus is an additional bonus added to your regular Win Bonus. Your Victory Points are therefore calculated using these two bonuses. Example: In the case of Victory Points x 1.3, the bonus is made up of two parts: the Win Bonus (1) + Win Streak Bonus (0.3) Your Win Steak Bonus grows as you rack up more wins in a row, but stops increasing after your ninth consecutive win. It will reset if you lose or retire during a tournament, but you can start another Win Streak Bonus by winning consecutive tournaments again. The maximum value the winning streak is able to stack up to is x 1.5, where after that it will not increase after further victories. Ambition You can select your Ambition by tapping on the Participate button on the main page of World Tournament. Only three types of Ambition are available at first, but other will be unlocked as you fulfil various conditions. The Ambition you select will determine the strength of your opponents in the tournament. Based on your choice, an extra bonus will be added to your Victory Extra Points. You cannot change your Ambition after entering a tournament. Example: In the case of Victory Extra Points x10, the bonus is made up of two parts: the regular Victory Extra Points (1) + your Ambition Bonus (9). Ambition1.png Ambition2.png Ambition2.5.png Ambition3.png Ambition3.5.png Ambition5.png Ambition7.png Ambition10.png Ambition15.png Ambition20.png Ambition25.png Ambition30.png The Tournament Board Going Round the Board Just like Quests, in the World Tournament, you move according to the number button on which you tap, which is generated randomly. Your opponents will also select numbers to move around on the map. After selecting a number, the player with the smallest number will move first. Events Like normal Quests, there are different kinds of tiles on the map in the World Tournament. After a certain number of rounds, the tiles will reappear on the map. Your opponents will also run into different kinds of tiles. Aim for a certain tile and move forward. During the World Tournament, special tiles which do not appear on Quest may appear. * Meat Buns: stopping at these tiles recover HP * Tournament Points: stopping at these tiles grant 5 000 Tournament Points * Character Cards: stopping at these tiles grant an extra character Collecting Pick-Ups The items and cards found on the map will be acquired only after the rounds ends. If you are defeated or select abandon, you will not be able to obtain the items and cards you've found. Finishing the Game A tournament will end under the following conditions: * Your HP drops to 0 * All other teams are eliminated * The turns are up * You choose to quit 1 round passes when every player has finished moving around the map. The limited number of rounds varies according to each individual match. Tournament Battles How to Battle The battles in the World Tournament adopt the rule of 7 vs 7 including your chosen Friend (without the use of his Leader SKill). Each opponent has it's on HP. The opponents attacking you during the round will be marked with a yellow frame on the upper side of your screen. Just as in other battles, you can choose your target, use items, launcher Special Attacks and activate Dokkan mode. Points From Battles Tournament Points can be obtained in the following ways: * Collecting Ki Spheres (you will get more points if the collected Ki Spheres match the Character's Type) * Defeating the opponent (by dropping their HP to 0) * Defeating the opponent's team In addition, you will receive extra points if you defeat an opponent and bring its HP to 0 with a Super Attack using Ki spheres which match your character's Type. The extra points will also vary according to the opponent's level. Completing a Battle Battles end under the following situations: * Your HP drops to 0 * All the opponents of the engaged team are defeated * The set number of charges are up * You choose to quit 1 charge passes after 1 character collects Ki Spheres. The number of the remaining charges will be shown on the screen. The set number of charges varies according to each individual match. Tournament Rewards Rewards and Pick-Ups You can obtain various rewards in the World Tournament. The rewards acquired in the battles will be collected after the round ends. However, if you are defeated (GAME OVER) or select abandon, you will not be able to acquired these rewards. Unlike other battles, you will not gain Friend Points, and you gain Character EXP after the round ends, not directly after the battle. Ranking Rewards After the World Tournament ends, the rewards will be distributed according to the ranking of your Total Tournament Points. You can check the available rewards by selecting Rewards on the main page of the World Tournament They will be distributed a few days after the World Tournament. You can also check the rewards at the bottom of the page. Mission Rewards Tournament related missions will be available during the World Tournament (mostly win x amount of tournaments, reach a certain Tier and win x amounts of tournaments in a row). Some will be listed in Missions - Special Missions. There's a limited time to claim the rewards of Special Missions. After this limited time is over, you will not be able to claim the rewards even if you've completed the missions. Local Ranking Rewards Ranks are determined based on the number of Tournament Points you earn while the Local Ranking is being held. Rewards are given out according to the final rankings. You can check the available rewards by selecting Rewards on the main page of the World Tournament. Once the final rankings have been calculated at the end of the competition, you can confirm your rewards from the home screen or the main page of the World Tournament. These rewards will be sent to your Gift Box. You can also check the rewards at the bottom of the page. Piccolo is the ranking reward starting from WT12 but was replaced by Tien starting from WT22. Both can be Dokkan Awakened into LR's with the Awakening Medals: Master's Mark Tips * Do pay attention to your team members' placement during a battle to earn the maximum points with Type advantage. * AOE is absolutely king in this mode as not only you will defeat enemies much faster and get more points but also saves you the trouble of getting hit (or worse one-shotted) by them. For a list of characters that attack everyone with their Super Attack, refer to this page: Attack All and Tactics: World Tournament for team builds. * Both and will stun all enemies once per battle which makes them particularly useful in World Tournaments since they give you a free turn to defeat your enemies without getting hit. Their downside doesn't really matter as you only have three turns per fight anyway. EXP and Zeni rewards Rank EXP, Character EXP and Zeni's earned per round are as follows. Dokkan Awakenings Rewards In Past World Tournaments List of World Tournaments (Global Server). Category:Guide Category:Tactics Category:World Tournaments